What More Could You Ask For?
by RSCullen
Summary: Bella made a mistake of seducing Edward and now has to suffer the consequences of being pregnant. Will this incident cause true love between the two? What happens when Jacob and Jessica come in the picture? BellaxEdward
1. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Everything but this story belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 1

I cannot believe this is happening. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ is staring at me! Is it that obvious? It couldn't be! I mean it only has been 1 month after summer break. I haven't told anyone. Not even my two best friends, Alice and Rosalie! No! I would never tell anyone about this mistake. I would never be able to live in this town again! Unless, he told! But why? Didn't he regret it after? After he "mistakenly" took my innocence of being a woman? I can't hide it for long, though. People ought to find out sooner or later.

Soon, the bell rang, kicking me out of my daydream. I grabbed my books and made my way out of the crowded hallway. My name is Isabella, or Bella Marie Swan. I am almost 16 years old and currently living in Forks High in Washington, living under the roof of my parents, Renee and Charlie. One month ago, I made a mistake that was going to ruin my whole life, thinking I would get popularity out of taking advantage of our school "hottie", Edward Cullen. How did I do it? Let's just say boredom is the key. It was great at the time, though neither one of us liked it afterwards. Even Cullen filed it as a "never shall be told" category. Until, I got pregnant that night.

I was sitting in my room, doing some biology homework, while suddenly; I felt my lunch coming back up. I quickly rushed to the washroom, almost tripping over the mat and instantly let out my lunch. I stayed in the bathroom for a while until my mother came home.

"Isabella!" My mother called. "Come down here and help me with the groceries!"

I quickly got myself back together and cleaned myself up, thinking nothing has happened. I jogged downstairs and embraced my mother into a loving hug.

"Hey Mom!" I greeted her as I went to place the groceries in the fridge. The room became silent once again as I started to think of a topic. "So, how was work? Busy?"

"Esme and I designed a kitchen for some newcomers whom will be arriving in two months." My mom replied. "And apparently, she's having another baby soon. She will be due in June."

My mother works for Esme as an Interior Designer for ESME. Renee is also the Vice President of the company. Even though Esme is Edward Cullen's mother, she's has always been an Aunt to me. That's how Edward and I know each other. My father on the other hand works at the police station in Seattle and only comes home on weekends.

"Isabella!" My mother called which finally brought my back to reality. "You know, young lady, it's not good to daydream like that everyday. Did you hear what I said to you?"

"Sorry Mom, I didn't quite catch that." I finished and sat down at the dinner table.

"Well, the Cullen will be coming over for dinner tonight. So be prepared."

We've known the Cullens since I was born. The Cullen family consists of nine people. Their son, Edward, who would be the first one I didn't want to face at the moment; Esme, of course, her husband, Carlisle, their biological children, Alice and Emmett, and adopted twins, Jasper and Rosalie. Whenever they come, we'll always have to make three times the amount of food we eat. Their son, Emmett is _huge_. When huge, I do mean _HUGE_. Emmett would be like a building with feet, though cuddlier like a teddy bear. Even though he makes fun of me, he will always be there to punch the guts of a guy who hurts me. (Aka Edward, if that was the case, and it is.) Alice and Rosalie have been my childhood best friends since we could walk. We've always been there for each other, shared secrets, and more! They're both like the sisters I've never had. Edward and Jasper, on the other hand, have barely talked to me, only when they had to. I never got to know them at school or at these dinners we always have. Edward and Jasper are always hanging out with each other. Some of the kids in school even call them the "Duos" They're in the same classes, same sport teams, and same class! How freaky is that? Other than their kids, Carlisle and Esme are extremely rich. Carlisle Cullen, the world's most well-known businessman, owner of the worldwide Twilight Empire. The man never stays in the same place for more than a month. The Cullen family only sees him during holidays or summer breaks. On Edward's 17th birthday, he has decided to give Edward the the empire, including their fortune, because of Emmett's passion in being a football player- not a businessman. Jasper, on the other hand has no rights to the company, or the fortune. Esme is also a hotshot herself in her interior designing. She was voted of being the top 10 best designers in the world a year ago.

I got dressed in a black cotton butterfly dress with leggings to show less of my somewhat showing stomach. I know what you're thinking. I should really tell Edward, but why would he care? The little life inside of me deserves to live, not die. The baby is innocent and should not take any of our punishments. I opened the door to greet the Cullen family as Alice and Rosalie came running to hug me.

"Oh my god!" Alice, the little pixie squealed as she practically jumped on me, while Rosalie was at my side, clapping her hands like a dumb blonde. Even though she is blonde, the girl has a brain like Einstein. What can I say? The Cullen family is gifted with money, looks and the brains. "It's been so long! Tell me what has happened for the past 4 hours!"

"Umm..." I started to think of I should tell them or not. They're my best friends and they have never any of my secrets to anyone. "Come to my room."

While Rosalie, Alice, and I made our way to my room, Renee greeted the rest of our guests. Alice and Rosalie jumped on my bed as I closed the door tight and locked it.

"So, what's the 411?" Rosalie asked me as I sat down on my bed and sighed.

"Girls," I started. "This could be the darkest secret I've ever told you. Please, keep it to yourself."

"Spill the beans already, Bells!" Alice got impatient.

"I'm pregnant."

(I should've stopped here... xP)

There was an awkward silent in the room for 5 minutes until Rosalie spoke. "That was... unexpected."

"Ya think?" I replied. "But I do know that I'm going to keep the baby and tell my parents when I'm ready."

"Oh my god! Who's the father?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"...Edward." I whispered back. "It was a total mistake. We had no idea what got into us, but it happened, and Edward regretted it."

"Did he say that he regretted it?" Rosalie asked.

"No, but-"

"Then he didn't!" Alice squealed. "Oh my gold, Bella, you made my brother a man! I think I should thank you! Should I? I mean, you did after-"

Rosalie and I both shushed her before Esme called us for dinner. Everyone gathered in our dining room. Even though my family is not as wealthy and rich as the Cullen, we still had money left over for my future (I dream of being an author one day). Renee and Esme started talking about their interior designing while the boys were talking about a football game. After dinner, the six of us kids went to the backyard, letting Renee and Esme have their private chat. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were throwing a football back and forth while Alice, Rosalie and I were sitting on a blanket near the door.

"Seriously, Bella!" Alice said. "You've got to tell my brother! He has the rights to know!"

"Bella, knowing Edward, I don't think he's irresponsible at all." Rosalie added. Now I regret telling them. "But, I'm curious. Since Edward didn't say he regretted it, what did he say that made you think he did?"

Great. Now I really wish I didn't tell them anything. "Well... uhhh" I had to find time to stall.

"Spill!" Rosalie and Alice yelled in unison.

"He said it wasn't meant to be and this shouldn't have happened..." I replied quietly. "And that his virginity was supposed to be given to Jessica Stanley." Right when I said Jessica's name, tears started to flood in my eyes. Why am I even crying? Could I actually have feelings for him? "And…" I couldn't go on anymore. Saying the whore's name was painful enough. Alice and Rosalie came closer as we all embraced ourselves into a group hug.

"Kids!" Esme yelled. "Come back in, we have some good news to discuss!"

Must be about her baby. This is just getting awkward. Having a child when their grandmother would be due in around the same time was just awfully wrong. I left that aside as we all made our way to the living room.

"Well, kids, I have some good news for you all." Esme started as she smiled at Edward and me. Why us? "Few days ago, I went to the doctors and found out I'm pregnant!"

"That's great, Mom!" Alice squealed as she ran up and hugged her mother. "Can I shop for the baby?"

"Of course you can, Alice." Esme smiled. "And I called Carlisle yesterday to inform the news. There was also another issue we talked about, which was Edward's marriage. We decided to arrange Edward to get married with a trustworthy woman who can manage the money and not blackmail the Cullen clan."

"What?" Edward boomed as he shot up of his seat. "Mom! I can't believe you'd do this to me! You know I'm with Jessica!"

"Relax, Edward. You don't even know who you're marrying yet." Esme shushed him and came over to me. "Isabella, would you do the honors of marrying my son?"

What?! I was completely speechless. Why me? I'm nothing but ugly. "Esme, why me? I'm sure Carlisle can find Edward any woman he wants. But plain old me?"

"Bella, that might be true, but we cannot trust any other woman. Besides, you two knew each other since you were babies. And Bella, we can offer you many things. Things you dream of having."

"I'm happy with what I've got." I turned my head away.

"Isabella," My mother called me. "Esme and I have already settled this once and for all. You are marrying Edward in two years and that's final."

"Oh, so you're in this too, now?"

"Hello?" Edward called out. "I'm still here, and I'm not agreeing to this."

"Edward, if you don't agree to this at once, you'll be sorry for the rest of your life!" Esme roared at Edward. "Edward, Bella is a lovely girl. It might not work out in the beginning, but things will change for the better. If you are still in denial, I will do my worst to Jessica."

Edward growled under his breath. "Only for Jessica."

"And one more thing to you two." Esme added. Great, more? Marrying Edward is enough. "We will be expecting an heir from you two in 5 years."

"What the heck?!" Edward stood back up. "Great, you're making me marry her and now you're making me sleep with her? What else is there?"

"Edward!" Esme bellowed back.

I couldn't take it anymore. It's not like he hasn't done that before. Now he's making me look bad infront of the whole family? "Edward!" I shouted at him. "You don't have to make me look bad in front of the whole family! It's not like you haven't done it! Why don't you just admit it!" I began to tear and whispered the last sentence. "Am I that disgraceful, Edward?"

Edward ignored me. "I don't know what she's talking about." Oh _no_ he did ain't!

I couldn't believe what I heard. He's denying it now? I couldn't take this anymore. I walked right up to him and slapped him across his cheeks. "So you're denying the fact that the proof is right under my shirt?!" That lost everyone but Alice and Rose.

"Isabella, are you saying you're...?" Renee asked me, still in shock.

"It was a mistake, I'm sorry Mom." I replied back as I made my way towards my bedroom.

I stayed in my room, crying my eyes out until Renee and Esme came in. I didn't bother to look at them, just waiting for the disappointing speech. My mother sad on the bed and patted my back gently.

"Isabella," My mother said calmly. "You know better than that."

"Sorry, it was a mistake and I don't need Edward to marry me. I can raise the child on my own." I didn't bother to look at her. "It's not like Edward wants to marry me in the first place."

"Oh, he'll marry you, sweetheart." Esme said, leaning against my bed frame. "It's his responsibility as well, and I'm not letting you look for a job while you're 16 and pregnant." Esme didn't sound happy until she turned around slowly, meeting my eyes. "Honey, give Edward a chance. After you left, Edward changed his mind, and is willing to marry you. He's taking responsibility of his actions, and you should to." _Of maybe she made him._

"I am, by finding a job, but I don't want marry him this way. I don't want a shotgun wedding just because of an accident." Accident, maybe, but mistake, _never_. I would never call my baby a mistake. Even though I don't know him or her yet; he or she will always be my baby, and the one who would truly love me. My baby is the only one I've got now.

"How about this." Esme started again. "We change the wedding date to 6 years. You two try to work it out. If it doesn't, we won't push you."

That sounded like a reasonable idea. Sure, why the hell now? He is, after all, my baby's father. Or our baby... I sighed and fell back on my bed. "Sure, I'm up with that."

"Great! Then it's settled. You'll get married at 23! C'mon, everyone is waiting for you downstairs."

After the talk, we went downstairs to meet the others. The Cullens left shortly after our group discussion as we made our plan. I took a shower and changed into some comfortable clothes before falling into deep sleep. Tomorrow will be another long day at school.

**It's my first fanfic... Hope I didn't make it too long. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, tyvm!**


	2. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Everything but this story belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 2

I arrived early for school the next day and sat near my locker, reading over some notes. That was when I heard some arguing that sounded like Edward and another girl. I put my book down and walked closer to the sound as quietly as I could. I know eaves's dropping is bad, but he is my fiancé after all, right?

"Jessica, we don't need to talk about this anymore." Edward said, sounding a bit frustrated. "We. Are. Over. Now get on with life."

"But Edward! P- please, tell me wh- what did I d- do wrong!" Jessica said in-between sniffles. "We were per- perfectly fine!"

"Well, things happen. I got bored. It's over. Leave me alone now."

Edward walked away just like that, leaving a sobbing Jessica on the floor. I had no idea why, but I took the liberty to help Jessica up. I walked over to her and bend down.

"Jessica, are you ok?" I tried to cool her.

"Get away from me, you freak!" Jessica shouted at me. "It was bad enough losing a gorgeous boyfriend. Now I have nerd germs!" She got up and ran away. Well, at least she's not on the floor anymore.

I walked back to my book and found Edward standing there. I walked up towards him, inches apart from us and crossed my arms against my chest.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"My mother told me to give you this." He reached in his right pocket and grabbed a black velvet box. Inside the box, was the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. The ring had a 1.5 carat pink heart-shaped diamond, along with one smaller white heart-shaped diamonds on both sides, with a silver gold band. Edward took my left hand and placed the ring on my ring finger. "It's your engagement ring."

"I know that much." I mumbled and decided to tease him. "Aren't you supposed to get down on your knees and beg?"

He leaned closer to me, causing me to start breathing heavily. He leaned further in and whispered into my ears. His hot breathe against my skin could make me hyperventilate right there and then. "Sorry, but I'm not that kind of guy." He chuckled a bit, seeing what he has done to me. "Don't hurt our baby now." He walked away liked nothing happened.

Wow, "our baby". That sounded so right and perfect; if only we were much older and in love! I took my bag, closed my locker, and made my way to first period class, Trig. I took a seat in my usual seat, beside Angela. She's a shy girl at first, but once you get to know her, she can be like Alice's twin.

"Good morning, Angela." I greeted and sat down. I took my Trig binder out and scanned last class notes. I know, laugh it up. I'm a dork and we all know it. Not that it's bad or anything if you want to get into a great University that costs a fortune!

"Hey Bel- Whoa!" Angela did more or so of a dramatic "whoa". She can seriously ace Drama if she ever took it. "What's that shiny thing on your finger? It's so pretty! Is it real? Can I wear it?"

"Uh... It's an engagement ring, yes, it is gorgeous, it's 100% real, and no, sorry, you cannot wear it." I said the truth. Everyone will find out sooner or later. If not, why did Edward give me a ring during school?

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Angela squealed, just like Alice. "Is he cute? What his name? Is he in this school? He's rich isn't he? If he's not, how can he afford this beautiful ring?"

Great. Here goes 20 questions again. "Edward Cullen, very much so, like I said, Edward Cullen, yes, I think you know him too, and he's obviously rich. That stupid shiny Volvo owner."

You're engaged to Edward Cullen?" Okay, this time, she actually yelled it to the class. Everyone gasped and turned to me. Some girls even gave me ice-cold glares.

After two and a half long hours of classes, the stabbing glares, and untrue rumors, it was finally lunch. I sat in the cafeteria with my two best friends, Alice and Rosalie.

"I see Edward proposed to you." Alice said. "I knew he bought a ring, but didn't know it was that nice."

"Esme bought it." I replied.

"Uh, no she didn't." Rosalie said. "We saw Edward go into a jewelers while we were at the mall yesterday night."

Well, so much for that. At least now I know that he actually wanted this to work out? Or maybe he was forced. While we continued to eat our lunch, Edward took a seat across from me, looking somewhat angry.

"Ladies," Edward said, trying to dazzle his sisters. It didn't work on them, but it worked on me immensely. Hormones from pregnancy can really get to you. "Mind if I chat with Bella privately?"

"Geez Edward. We're family. You can share it with us." Alice tantalized.

Edward groaned, still not taking his eyes off of me. "Alice, Rosalie, please leave."

The two of them took their trays and went to Emmett and Jasper at the other side of the cafeteria. Meanwhile, Edward still looked irritated.

"So, you wanted to talk?" I asked him. "About what?"

"Bella, did you tell the whole school that we're getting married?" Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Not exactly... Why?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"No! Angela spotted the ring and screamed it out! Rumors travel fast around here especially when you're Edward Cullen. I thought you could deal with that."

"I can, but I don't want to hurt Jessica." He sighed and opened his eyes. "She slapped me before lunch, saying I cheated on her."

I huffed and looked away. "You did, and you deserved it. Some punishment should be rewarded."

"I'm marrying you, aren't I?"

"That's not what I meant." I started to feel warmth against my cheeks. _Stupid pregnancy hormones!_ Speak of the devil; I started feeling what I just ate rushing back up. I rushed out of the cafeteria with Edward following close behind and into the nearest girl's bathroom. There, I let out all my lunch while Edward was soothing me, rubbing my back gently. After it was all over, I rested my head against the wall. "You didn't have to come in here, you know. After all, it is the girl's bathroom."

"I just thought since I'm marrying you, might as well be the best husband I can be, as well as a father."

That was the first time I actually saw him smiling. Not those stupid grins he does with Jasper and Emmett, but an actual sweet, caring smile that can light up any girl's heart.

"Thank you." I whispered. Before I knew it, my head was against his warm chest, hearing his heart thumping. Edward's arms enveloped my body. "Ugh, stupid pregnancy hormones." I whispered too loudly which made him chuckle a bit.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the player and his slut. Wait till everyone hears about this." Jessica stood at the closed door, hands crossed below her breast with a mischievous grin on her face.

Edward and I quickly got up of the floor the same time as Edward started talking. "What do you want now, Jess?"

"Oh, nothing. For your information, payback's a bitch." She put on a fake smile as she went out of the bathroom.

"Let's get back." I suggested and Edward nodded. We made our way back to the cafeteria, which was looking the same. Good, Jessica didn't do anything yet.

The rest of the day passed fast while staring at my ring. Everyone in the class was taking glances of me once in a while. Edward met me at my locker and offered to take me home "safely", saying the bus is too dangerous for my condition, (I took the bus this morning, didn't I?) and offered to pick me up tomorrow morning.

My dad, Charlie arrived home early today to check up on me, knowing about my pregnancy. In fact, he didn't seem angry at all, but very supportive and asked a lot of questions. The fact that he didn't get angry was most likely to be the baby's father, Edward. (Who would be worried while their daughter's fiancé is filthy rich?) Charlie booked an appointment for me to see an OB/GYN on the weekend and suggested that he would go with me, though I declined, saying Edward would go. He was quite shocked at that.

The next morning (Friday), Edward was waiting at my driveway, as promised. I got into the car and greeted him as he nodded and started to drive to school. When we arrived at school, every student's eyes were glued to us. I wasn't paying attention to the school walls until Edward handed me of a copy of today's newspaper.

_Isabella Swan – 15, Pregnant with Edward Cullen's Baby!_

_"It's totally true! Everyone in Forks High saw the ring on Isabella (Slut) Swan's finger!" Sources tell us. Not only is she engaged to Edward Cullen, she's also having his baby at 15. Who would have though that Isabella; also known as "school nerd" in Forks High would be seeing Edward "secretly"? Jessica Stanley, Edward's ex-girlfriend, who claims she was dumped due to the fact that Isabella is pregnant, told us more information about our future boss of Twilight Empire: "Not only is he a play boy, he's also a cheater! Everyone knows Edward has been going out with me for the past high school years! Edward has been sleeping with Isabella during the summer break! He never called me once during the summer. I even tried texting him but he never replied! This is not a lie! Yesterday, I saw Edward and Isabella making out in one of the stalls of the girl's washroom!" Can you believe it that the sexy, innocent Edward Cullen would do such a thing? Now, he's forced to face the sacrifice into marrying his mistakes!_

Below the paragraph, there was a picture of each of us. I could not believe that this is happening. I may be pregnant, but my baby is NOT a mistake. But, does Edward think that? Many things are rushing through head as well as emotions. Meanwhile, Edward crunched up the piece of paper and threw it on the ground. He then turned to me and took my hand in his.

"Bella, never, and I mean _never_ think our child is a mistake." Edward said seriously. "I will support you through all of this, but never think that I wouldn't care. You, nor our baby is a mistake to me." He placed one of his hand and stroked my cheeks gently. Oh how much I love the feeling of his hands against my cheeks. "You, and the baby are my life now."

**Almost forgot to put disclaimer! x_X Shorter than first chapter, but meh~ xD Hope you all like it! Reviews please! ^^ Tyvm3**


	3. Acceptence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Everything but this story belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe what I'm hearing. Is he confessing he loves me? I left that aside for now, due to the fact that I will be arriving with Edward at my OB/GYN appointment in Seattle. It turned out, there weren't any clinics in "the small town called Forks". We sat in the waiting room as I checked myself in. The doctor called on me after five minutes. We went into a small room and waited for the doctor's orders.

"Good afternoon, Isabella." The doctor greeted. My name is Lauren, and I'll be your doctor for the next few months."

"Good afternoon, Lauren, and this is my fiancé, Edward." I said. Though, was I even allowed to call him my fiancé? Let's just go with it for now. Edward nodded and flashed his gorgeous smile that made Lauren sigh happily. _Cut it out!_

"First of all, I'll just check on your breathing. Lauren moved towards me to check my breathing while I took deep breaths. "Great! Let's get you on to the bed and we'll begin with the ultrasound."

I made my way to the bed and lay down before Lauren placed some cold cream on to my stomach. She started moving the probe on my stomach, going in circles and searching for my little sea monkey. (A Sea monkey... teehee x3) Lauren turned the monitor towards Edward and me while making circles around to find a perfect shot.

"Here's the baby. It's still not quite visible since you're only about one month along. You will be due around early June." Lauren took the probe off of me and wiped off the gel on my stomach. "I'll schedule an appointment for you next month, same day, same time, and I'll see you next month! Take care!"

With that, Lauren left the room, followed by Edward and me. Edward and I drove back to Forks silently before I broke the silence.

"You've been quiet all day." I sighed and looked at him. "What are you thinking?"

"It just disturbs me how my future child will be the same age as my future sibling." He twitched a bit at that and I just had to laugh.

"Well, at least they'll have play mates. Who knows, maybe more."

Edward turned, facing me and gave me an awkward glare. "Not going to happen. It's weird enough as it is. I don't want my grandchild to be my nephew or niece as well. Ugh, incest!"

I couldn't help but feel horrible. I was the one who got him into this mess. The future heir of the world's fortune's life is being ruined by a 15-year-old, turning 16, just because of a baby I should have been more careful, or just say no! What was I even thinking? Having sex with the hot... sexy... gorgeous... and oh those _eyes_! Ok, I lost myself.

"E- Edward," I started. "I'm sorry for putting you into this mess."

"Bella, you did nothing wrong. Why are you saying this?"

"Because, you have a great life ahead of you. And I'm messing it up just because of my being pregnant. People all around the world will find out sooner or later. By then, how would people see you, the future heir to billions as?"

"Bella, do you really think I care about that? They can think whatever they want, but that's never going to stop the fact that I love the baby very much and I intend to take good care of you and the baby. For the past 17 years of my life, I have never had anyone or anything to care about until now. Don't get me wrong; I like- no love this opportunity to take care of you and the child, as well as being the father."

I couldn't hold bake my tears any longer. I felt like I've died and gone to heaven. Edward simply smiled at me as he took my hand and kissed it gently with his soft lips. I could still feel his hot breathe lingering on my skin. After a couple minutes of daydreaming, we were parked outside my house. The boy must've sped through the road like racetracks.

"You want to come in?" I offered him.

"Not today." Edward simply replied. "But, Esme would like to invite you and your family to join us to dinner tonight. Carlisle is coming back and I hear Charlie is back as well."

I plainly nodded. "All right, I'll see you in a few hours. Take care."

"You too, and I really mean it."

Okay, I may fall once in a while due to my two left feet, but I'm not a magnet for accidents, am I? After Edward sped away, I opened the door, finding Charlie watching T.V in the living room.

"Hey Dad!" I greeted as I placed my purse at the counter.

"Bells, how was the appointment?" Charlie asked without looking back.

"It was great. Esme invited us to dine with her tonight. Think we'll make it?"

"Sure."

"I'll just head up to my room then." _Awkward. _

I made my way up to my room and collapsed on the bed. Who would have thought going to an appointment could be this tiring? Perhaps it's just pregnancy. How can women say they love this? Let me be the first one to tell you; _it's just torture!_ Within minutes, my eyes were shut and I was off to sleep.

Bella! I heard a light murmur while someone was nudging me from behind. My eyes started to open as I saw the person in front of me. Renee came home this early? "Bella, you've been sleeping for hours! It's time to go to the Cullens."

"Oh, sorry, Mom." I apologized and walked to the bathroom. "I'll get ready."

After half an hour, we arrived at the Cullen's mansion. It looked much bigger than a mansion, rather than a six-star hotel with an enormous fountain and a curved driveway. The butler, Ken came towards us and bowed politely.

"Good evening!" Ken greeted us. I've known him since I was born. He was more like a friend than a butler to me. "Bella, you're glowing."

"Thanks Ken." I blushed a bit at the comment. Right, I'm glowing; if someone gives a suit that has countless of glow sticks sticking to it! _Great idea for Halloween, Bella! What are you going to be, a firefly?_

The four of us made our way into the main living room where all of the Cullens were. When we arrived, Alice and Rosalie immediately greeted me with their loving smiles and their death hugs. If only I had a smile like the Cullens, I'd bet I could win any pageant I join. Renee and Esme shared hugs and kisses as always, while Charlie and Carlisle shook hands.

"Long time no see, Charlie!" Carlisle flashed his billion-dollar smile, literally. After their greetings, Carlisle turned towards me and simply smiled at me. "You look wonderful Bella."

"Thanks Carlisle. As do you." I simply replied.

Dinner was soon served with Carlisle and Esme sitting on different side of the dining table with Renee on Esme's right, followed by Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. I sat on the other side with Edward, Alice, and Charlie.

Bella, Carlisle started as I turned my head towards him and smiled. "You all know I was in China for the past two months. After I've heard the marvelous news about my soon-to-be daughter-in-law having a baby, I wanted to find a gift immediately. I personally went out and shopped for this."

Carlisle passed a wooden box decorated with red silk that ancient China would've used to Edward and passed it down to me. I thanked him and opened the box. Inside, there was a golden locket with three bells hanging.

"It's a Chinese locket for newborns." Carlisle explained. I knew _that _much.

"Thank you very much, Carlisle. I'm positive that the baby will love it." I thanked him as I placed the locket back in the box and into my purse.

"And Edward, I'm sorry to inform you that you'll heading to London, England with me next week. You'll be starting your training soon."

"But, what about Bella?" Edward asked. _Wow, he actually cares that much about me? _"I can't leave her like this. The school is just finding out, and who knows what Jessica might do to her!"

"It's okay, Edward. There will be a body guard with her at all times, as well as personal drivers. You will only be at training for two weeks. It will go by very soon, I promise you."

Edward sighed and agreed.

After dinner, we all watched a movie in the living room and talked. Edward got bored and tapped me on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Follow me." He commanded and got up.

I followed him, barely catching up. The dude has a fast pace for everything, and I mean _everything_. We made our way in his room. Though he was a teenager, his room was nothing like a teenager's room. It was well organized with a silk-sheeted bed with matching curtains. In front of the wide window, there was a black, grand piano. In the corner, was a desk filled with CDs. The wall in front of the bed hung a 50-inch LCD T.V. He sat on the bed a patted beside him, signaling me to join him. I gave him a weird look as I made my way slowly towards him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you." He sighed. "You're already pregnant. What are you afraid of?"

"It's not that." I replied. "I'm just wondering of why did you bring me to your room is all."

"Downstairs was giving me a headache. But you can join them again if you'd like. I just thought it was the same for you."

"No, here is fine."

I turned my direction to the piano and sat down in front. My fingers glided across the cool keys and began to play Clair de Lune. I noticed Edward walking towards me and sat down beside me. I stopped for a moment and looked at him. He looked a bit surprised to my understanding.

"What, a girl can't play the piano? I teased him.

"No, no. I just didn't know you played." He said.

"There are many things you don't know about me, even though we've known each other since birth."

"Like what?" He smiled and turned his beautiful face to me. "Care to share?"

"Like how I _was_ completely, and madly in love with you? No thank you." Oops.

"You..."

Right, I forgot. No one knew my dark, miserable past; the one that Jessica almost ruined my life just because of Edward. Almost everyone knew about it, by just looking at me when I ogle at Edward. Alice and Rosalie were the first to find out, but Jessica found out soon after. She was the perfect girlfriend that any guys would dream of having. She has the look, the hair, the clothes, and the body to fit it altogether. Everything! But plain old me? Jessica was like a huge, evil, cold hearted grizzly bear that is colder and fiercer than Emmett. During my freshmen year in Forks High, Jessica and her friend, Tanya found out about my crush. They covered my mouth and carried me to the dumpster, just because I said the name, Edward. The second time, they carried me there _after_ they striped me and burned my clothes. Good thing Alice had dozens of outfits stored in her locker or I'll be the laughing freak for the rest of my life. Alice and Rosalie tried to tell Edward, but who would believe it a nice, shy, kind and _innocent _Jessica would do such a thing to someone?

After telling my story to Edward, I ended up in his warm, loving chest once again. He soothed me through the whole story and kept apologizing for his blindness. After I cooled down, I pulled myself back and didn't bother to look at him again. How can I just admit the fact that I loved him?

"Bella, if only you could read my mind, knowing, and to believe about how much I love you, and care for you." Edward started. "For the past few days, I've been insanely worrying about you, about what might happen while I'm not at your side. During that time, I've found a very deep, and passionate love for you, that I've never had for anyone- ever. The more I see you; my love for you grows each and every second. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan, with all my heart and soul, and I hope that you will love the same."

I couldn't believe it. Edward Cullen was confessing that he loves me! I would so do a fan girl-chirping jump with a loud squeal if I wasn't sitting. This must be a _really_ good dream! I jumped into his arms as he caught me effortlessly into his arms.

"I love you, Edward, more than you can imagine." I whispered into his ears. I love you... I love you... And I'll never get tired of saying it, as long as you love me so."

Edward pulled back and caressed with cheeks with his hand gently. He slowly moved in and caught my lips in a passionate kiss. That was the first time we've kissed in 16 years. After a while of lip locking, we both pull apart for breathe, our eyes never leaving each other's faces until Alice came and interrupted us.

"Hey Edward, is Bell-" Alice stopped as she saw the two of us sitting on the piano stool closely. "I guess that answers my question. Bella, your parents are going."

"Oh, thanks." I blushed as I got up. Alice left the room to give us some privacy. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Edward leaned towards me to catch my lips once again in a short kiss and pulled back. Pick you up at 7. Sweet dreams, Bella.

When turned and got up, Edward pulled my wrist back, making me land on the chair once again. "Before you leave," Edward caressed my left and stopped at the ring. He slowly took it off and kneed down to face me. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do the honor of becoming my wife, the love of my life, and my soul mate?"

_Oh my god, he's begging! Can you say déjà vu? _My cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. Tears of joy rolled down my cheeks as I replied, "Thousands times yes, Edward."

**Well, hope you like it... xP R&R Tyvm! Sorry... I've updated this chapter for the FIFTH time now... T_T Getting mixed up with Lauren and Angela... Sorry for the confusions. xO**


	4. Having Some Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Everything but this story belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 4

The next morning, Edward picked me up at 7 on the dot. I was dressed in a simple blue blouse that was loose enough to hide my baby bump, with skinny jeans and flats. We each greeted each other with a kiss and a warming smile before Edward drove off. People at school stopped staring at me like I'm an alien and ignored the fact that I'm pregnant and soon-to-be Edward Cullen's wife at 16, though, my actual 16th birthday will be the last day before Edward leaves for England.

Classes were the usual of teachers yapping their mouths off and us students taking notes, as well as receiving homework. Edward, Emmett and Jasper had football practice during lunch and third period, leaving the three of us girls.

"So, how are you and Edward doing?" Rosalie teased. My face started to burn as she brought that up.

"Uhm, fine... Why do you ask?" I replied.

"Oh c'mon. It's more than fine." Alice said. _Grr_.

"Hey guys! Want ice cream? I feel like ice cream, I'm going to get one." I tried to change the topic by running away but it didn't work one bit.

"Come back young lady! Don't think you're getting away with this! Don't think Edward won't tell the guys!" _Yes, mom._

I sighed and admitted my defeat. "Edward and I kissed."

Rosalie and Alice gasped so loud, people walked by looked at us with a weird expression. Great, more gossips will be passed around now. "So does that mean you guys are like..."

"Oh we already passed that stage." I joked as I flashed my engagement ring, which made Rosalie and Alice laugh a bit. "I love him, you guys."

"We could've figured that much. You should see the way you two look at each other. It's so obvious."

What? How come I didn't notice? Am I _that_ easy to read? Before I knew it, my cheeks started to flush again. After school, I was bribed into going shopping with Alice and Rosalie because of the fact that my bully will start showing and I will need some maternity clothes. We arrived at the biggest mall in Seattle. Alice and Rosalie nearly ran into the first and favorite story in the whole mall, Juicy Culture.

Alice and Rosalie showed me to the maternity section and started hunting for clothes. Within 5 minutes, Alice had a handful of clothes and pulled me to dressing room. I decided to let them have their fun for today and tried each outfit on. I need new clothes anyways. After trying on all the maternity clothes, I decided to buy a black tracksuit, a pink sundress with white flip-flops, a purse with a JC printed on it, three t-shirts with different, styles, patterns and colors, a pair of jeans, and a blouse. After 20 minutes of waiting for Alice and Rosalie who still weren't finished, I decided to check myself out and shop at another store. The cashier greeted me and rung the up. The total was even higher than Charlie's LCD T.V.

"That will be $1,695, please." The cashier said. My mouth was big enough to catch flies. I really did want these clothes, but would my parents forgive me if I spent that much on clothes all in one day?

"Here, use this card, and ring these up too, please." The pixie popped up behind me and handed the lady a Gold Platinum credit card along with her purchase. The woman swiped the card and handed the recipe to Alice. Alice signed it and took the bags.

We walked out of the store with my cheeks burning red. Well that was embarrassing, letting your best friend buy your clothes.

"Uh... Thanks Alice." I mumbled as I took my bags from her.

"Don't worry about it." Alice replied. "I'm not paying for your clothes or mine." Alice giggled and walked forward.

"Huh?"

"Edward told me to go shopping with you. I guessed he read my mind cause I wanted to in the first place." Alice turned around and handed me the card she just used. "He also told me to give you this. It's yours now."

"Why would he give me this?" _To shop, duh?_ Why did I just ask that?

"He doesn't want you to be spending your money, so he gave you your own credit card. You can use that anywhere and anytime. There's no limit." I wonder how much money she spent using this card _already_.

"Alice, you know I can't take this. People will just think I'm a gold digger."

"Please Bella, you're going to be his wife, so the money is pretty much already yours. Besides, what's a few million dollars gonna do?"

_Few million dollars?_ They talk money like they're talking about papers! Well... money is made out of- but that's not the point!

"Seriously Alice, I can't take this."

"Bella, if you don't take that card, I won't get my Por- Opps!" Alice covered her mouth on the last part. What was she talking about? Getting her pork? Her pore? Her _porn_?! (Sorry, just had to do that. Couldn't help it!)

"Alice, spill it." I sighed.

"Fine, EdwardsaidthathewillgetmeaPorscheifyoutakethedamncard!"

"You buh buh buh buh what?"

"Porsche!"

"Why don't you get it yourself? Like you said, what's a few million?"

"Well, the problem is, Carlisle and Esme wouldn't let me have a credit card nor extra money unless it's my allowance. So, Edward did a bargain with me about getting you to take the card and he'll buy be the pretty Porsche I've wanted since last month!"

What? "_Unless _it's my allowance?" The girl gets a grand per week! "But didn't you get a mustang last month?" Rich people.

"That was last month. If you take the card, I'll add my mustang to the list."

"The card is good enough." I sighed and placed the card into my wallet. It'll come in good use in the future.

"Hey Bella, do you want a party for your birthday? It's going to be in a few days. I should start planning soon!"

Great, parties. "I'll pass on that, Alice. But, if any of my other friends are looking for a party planner, I'll give them your number."

"Please, Bella? We haven't been having fun or going to parties since forever!" If her definition of forever is _last month,_ she's right on schedule.

"Speaking of which," Rosalie popped up behind us, making Alice and I jump in shock. "I have the perfect outfits to go clubbing tonight!"

Do these girls _understand _the meaning of tired? Don't they understand a pregnant woman's needs? I groaned in frustration as I sat at the nearest bench in the shopping mall.

"C'mon, Bella!" Alice whined. "It'll be fun! The boys will go with us!"

I didn't respond.

"If you come, I'll cancel that party I'm planning." Great good deal! Why not?

"Fine! No more talks about my party, what so ever!"

"And you'll have to wear what we choose to." Rosalie added with an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"Fine, fine! I give. Take me away, chain me up, lock me up in a cage!"

I cannot believe I got myself into this! This dress was clearly not for neither my type of woman, nor _pregnant_ woman. It was _too_ revealing for my comfort. It was more or so a black strapless tub top or skirt if you prefer that ended above my knees. It totally looked like I was missing pants! Alice even bought black stilettos pumps to match it. I left my hair down to give me a wild look along with some dark make-up to put it altogether.

I waited outside until I saw a Jeep coming up my driveway. Edward came out of the car to escort me, like a gentlemen he always is. He was wearing a simple white dress shirt with a few buttons undone, revealing his fine muscled chest.

"Good evening, mi-lady." He grinned as he kissed the ring on my left hand. I just stood there and blush a deep shade of red.

Within no time, we arrived at the most well-known club in Seattle. The music was booming and everyone was dancing in the every area. I got lost with the others right away. As I mingle through the crowd, looking for Edward, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, thinking it was Edward, but was soon to be disappointed.

"Edward-" I stopped as I saw that the man was definitely not Edward. The man was about half a head taller than Edward with dark skin and had way longer hair than Edward's. He was cute in his own ways, but surely no Edward. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were my-"

"Name's Jacob." He introduced me. Wow, he sure moves fast. "Care to share your name?"

"Bella."

"Are you alone?"

"No, actually, I was looking for my-"

"There you are." I heard my angel's voice behind me. I turned around quickly, seeing him with wariness in his eyes. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Edward!" I ran into his protective arms and hugged him tightly, his arms wrapping around me.

Edward saw the man in front of me. Uh-oh? "Who's this?"

"Jacob." Jacob led out a hand and Edward shook it politely. "Well, I'll be going now. I'll see you later, Bella."

"Nice meeting you, Jacob."

Edward took me to our private booth where we met up with the others. Edward and I sat down as he lovingly snaked an arm around my waist. We all sat there and talk for a while until I got bored. I started to glance around the club, noticing some a bar in the corner and a few pool tables along the sides. I nudged Edward whom immediately responded.

"Yes, love?" He asked me.

"Want to go play pool?" I asked and tried to make a cute pout. "Promise I'll go easy on you."

He sniggered a bit as he stood up and taking me hand.

After we set up the table, I was the first to go. I leaned down across from Edward, giving him full cleavage of my breasts; you could almost see him drool. _Wow, that must've worked._ I tapped the cue ball with a swift motion, letting it hit the triangle. I got up slowly with Edward's eyes still attached to my body.

"Your turn." I said as seductively as I can.

He gulped and leaned down, now giving _me_ full cleavage of his fine-toned chest. My hands almost took over as they tried to reach over and feel every part of him. I didn't know how long I was staring until Edward said my name a couple dozens of times. "Bella."

"Huh?" I finally fell out of my daydreams.

He walked closer to me. "Your turn."

"I got myself back together and focused on pool; for now."

I was now across from Edward, trying to get an accurate angle. When I was about to hit the cue ball, a woman about the same age with fake blonde hair walked up to Edward, playing with her hair with one hand and holding a cue stick with another.

"Hey, I'm Amber." She introduced to Edward flirtatiously. "I was wondering if you could show me how to play pool?" _Oh, I'll show her something, all right!_

I grinned a bit as I position the cue ball towards the fake blonde and slammed the cue stink as hard as can to the cue ball. The ball flew off the table and smacked the fake blonde's arm hard, leaving a red mark.

"Ow!" She screamed. "What was that for, you bitch!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, with the same grin still on my face. "I guess my hands were loose." I rose up my left hand, flashing the ring to her, which she surely didn't understand. _Dumb blonde. _

"Whatever." She mumbled under her breath and looked back at Edward with the same smile as before. "So, will you?"

"Sorry, but I'm busy helping someone else." Edward replied. "Seeing that she can't even keep the ball on the table." Edward then mouthed "nice shot" towards me, hoping she wouldn't see. _Score! Bella –1, Dumb blonde – 0. _

"Oh." That sounded more like an "Eww" than an "Oh". "Well, I'll see you later, _Edward._"

"Yeah, you better run or the next ball will be aimed to that empty head of yours!" I mumbled, loud enough for her to hear. Amber did an "Hmph" and walked away.

**Sorry about the confusion on Chapter 3. At first, I wanted the OG/BYN to be a nice person, so the first person I thought of was Angela. But, then I realized that I used Angela in Chapter 2. (I'm trying to use more of the names of people from school rather than the covens. I seriously cannot remember half of the names.) The only person left I could think of was Lauren, which is good cause she just extended my plot a bit. **

**No offense to blondes, or Ambers, or both if that's your case. It was only referring to "this" one in my story. I will try to post a chapter every other day during the weekdays, with any luck, I will get a chapter a day. Hopefully, I will get Chapter 5 done by tomorrow. If not, it will be posted on Thursday or Friday, due to the fact that I will be leaving for a retreat on.) We'll see. Also, if you have any ideas, I am happy to hear! If not, I might get writer's block after a month. Teehee~ xD Hope you liked this one. I will also be posting up Bella's dress on my profile if any of you would like to see it. Again, TYVM for reading! Please review! Thank you! **


	5. Making The Deal

**Sorry I haven't updated. Thank you all for the reviews, and I've decided to keep on going with the story for now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Everything but this story belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 5

A few days has passed after our clubbing night, and today is finally my birthday as well as Edward's departure of London England. Guess where I am now? _My_ birthday party at the Cullen's mansion.

_Flashback_

"Hey Bella, do you want a party for your birthday? It's going to be in a few days. I should start planning soon!"

_Great, parties. "I'll pass on that, Alice. But, if any of my other friends are looking for a party planner, I'll give them your number."_

_"Please, Bella? We haven't been having fun or going to parties since forever!" If her definition of forever is last month, she's right on schedule._

"Speaking of which," Rosalie popped up behind us, making Alice and I jump in shock. "I have the perfect outfits to go clubbing tonight!"

_Do these girls understand the meaning of tired? Don't they understand a pregnant woman's needs? I groaned in frustration as I sat at the nearest bench in the shopping mall._

_"C'mon, Bella!" Alice whined. "It'll be fun! The boys will go with us!"_

_I didn't respond._

_"If you come, I'll cancel that party I'm planning." Great good deal! Why not?_

_"Fine! No more talks about my party, what so ever!"_

_"And you'll have to wear what we choose to." Rosalie added with an evil smirk plastered on her face._

_"Fine, fine! I give. Take me away, lock me up in a cage!"_

_Flashback Ends_

As you can see, Alice gets what she wants. The music was so loud, you could barely think. Mostly everyone in the school was invited. Half of them don't even know whose birthday party it was. Edward had to go somewhere with Carlisle, leaving me along by myself. There I was, sitting in the corner with a cup of lemonade, sipping away while the others are having a blast. Once in a while, I see some familiar faces walk by with a wave. There was a whole dinner table stacked with my birthday presents, but why would I care? I hate accepting presents. Always have and always will. I should take them away and burn them while Alice isn't looking.

It's already midnight and Edward still hasn't come back. Alice suggested me to bunk in Edward's room and gave me a pair of pajamas. I strolled down the long corridor and finally arrived at Edward's peaceful bedroom. _Silence at last!_ I fell on his bed and closed my eyelids, falling into deep sleep.

I suddenly felt warm kisses against my neck, and woke up from my sleep, noticing Edward has come back at last. I nearly jumped, pulling him towards me as he rested his hands at my waist, continuing to kiss my neck.

"Sorry, Love." He whispered. "Carlisle and I were doing some business calculations that took longer than I expected."

"You're here now." I pulled back slightly, letting our eyes meet. Within no time, I was lost in his eyes. His purely beautiful emerald eyes can make any girl fall madly in love with him, just by looking into them.

I leaned in closer again, eyes still glued to his as I whispered, "I love you." before meeting his lips. Edward asked for permission to enter my mouth, which I granted within an instant, letting him explore my cavern. Our tongues danced together for a good five minutes until we both parted for air.

Edward grinned and moved back in to kiss me again. "Sleep, Love. You need to rest." Edward got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom, taking his shirt off in the middle. I sat there and gazed at his perfect well-toned back. His whole feature was so divine that a Greek god would be envious. I sighed as Edward closed the bathroom door and fell back to sleep.

The whole family arrived at the airport at 5 in the morning, hoping to say goodbye to Edward and Carlisle before they leave. I hugged Edward tightly, not wanting to let go as he did the same to me.

"It'll only be a few weeks, Bella." He soothed while rubbing my back. "I'll be back in no time. I promise you I'll call you every day."

I whipped my away my tears, knowing that Edward would be with me forever. What he said was true. It will only be two weeks, maybe less if everything goes well. We'll always call each other. It'll feel like he never left.

"Edward, it's time to go." Carlisle interrupted us.

"Sure, Dad." Edward replied. "Take care, Bella."

We gave each other a chase kiss before Edward flew off. After we made our way home, we went back to bed for a few more hours before going to school.

**Jessica POV (I'm going to hate myself for doing this but I have to.)**

It was finally Monday, which meant I would be seeing Edward today. After finishing my make-up, I made my way to my red BMW and drove off to school. I know what you're thinking. Red BMW. Rosalie's car, right? Well, it looks better when I'm driving it. Plus, who knows if she's a real blonde. She looks fake and plastic to me.

I parked my car in the first spot I saw and turned off the engine, looked it and went in the school. There, I saw Lauren flirting with Mike Newton. Hah! Like she had a chance. I put that aside and walked towards them, swinging my hips, knowing that the freshmen behind me were looking. Might as well give them a show.

I sat across from form the two and flung my hair out of the way. "So, what's up?" I asked them.

"Jess, have you heard?" Lauren asked me.

"About what?"

"Edward, he went to London, England for 2 weeks."

"Oh." I guess I won't be seeing Edward. But going to London will come in handy for… "Do you know why did he go?"

"Some business stuffs that he had to take care of with his father."

"Is Bella with him?"

"No, we saw her walk by this morning." _Terrific._

"Thanks, Lauren."

With that, I walked back to the parking lot to my car to get packing. I was going to London to see Edward and win back his heart. Now that the poser is out of the way, winning back Edward will be a piece of cake.

"_Come to Jessica, Edward." _I grinned.

**Edward POV (Yay Edward :D)**

Leaving Bella was the most heart-breaking thing I've ever done. Even though we will be calling each other, we are still miles apart. I finally arrived at the Milestone Hotel. Dad booked 2 master suites- one for him and one for myself. The bellboy opened my suite door and brought my luggage in the room.

"Enjoy your stay here, and welcome to England, Mr. Cullen." He greeted and left, not before he got his tip.

The Club Master Suite looked very elegant and graceful. The whole room was mostly furnished with red and yellow silks. In the middle stood a king sized bed with a desk around the corner. The living room had a set of sofa with a pool table at the side. Seems like this will be my home for the next two weeks. I swiftly settled in and placed all my clothes in the dresser before shooting some pools.

After half an hour of pool, Carlisle's manager, Tanya, informed me of my first meeting at the Twilight Co. in the early morning, as well as a masquerade ball which will be held tonight to welcome my father and me to London. They named the ball, "The Twilight Masquerade Ball". Corny, right?

**Jessica POV (Not again T_T)**

I finally arrived at London after about 11 hours of flying. (I'm making an estimate here. It's about 8-12 hours for what I know, but depends on where you live.) I walked to the front desk and winked at the man sitting behind the computer.

"I was wondering if you could give me some information about Edward Cullen." I tried my best to flirt with him, which worked enormously. "From what I've heard, he arrived yesterday."

The man cleared his throat and tucked on his tight collar. "Uh yes, he's staying at the Milestone about 15 minutes North of here."

"Thank you very much." I leaned in and blew him a kiss.

I walked towards the exit while a tall, muscular, and somewhat shaggy boy move in font of me. If I weren't going after Edward, he would totally be my next choice.

"Jessica Stanley, am I right?" The man asked.

"Yes, how do you know?" I frowned. How did he even know my name?

"Jacob Black. I've met Edward Cullen- not so pleasurably, I might add."

"What do you want?" I sneered at him.

"It's not what I want, it's what I can do for you." _Hah!_ Like what, sex? Drugs? Money? I've got it all. "Familiar to the name, Bella?"

"What about that bitch?"

"Well, you see. I want her to be mine, and unfortunately, Edward Cullen is in the way." He scanned me with those unworthy eyes after the sentence. "You used to be Cullen's slut, are you?"

"_Girlfriend._ I was, and still am." I put my left hand on my hips while the other was holding my purse. "What do you have for me?"

"Interested in a little win-win deal? You get Edward, and I get Bella."

I get Edward in the end, why not? "Spill it."

"This is what we do…"

**Cliffhanger. Rawr! So, what do you think? Please review! The more the reviews, the faster the chapters. Sorry this is shorter than the other chapters, but I wanted to make a cliffhanger. Well, drama starts to come in from here. (Muohahaha.)**

**There's a website with pictures of the suites on my profile if anyone is interested in seeing.**

**I want to try something that some of the authors I've read do. So here it is:**

**5 Reviews - The week after next week.**

**10 Reviews - Next Wednesday.**

**15 Reviews - Sunday.**

**20 Reviews - Psh, like that's gonna happen! D:**

**Thanks for reading! Please press the review button! :D**

** V Please Press Review and Review V**


	6. Plan In Action

**I've been getting some PMs lately, so I thought I should post up Chapter 6. xP Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Everything but this story belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 6

**Edward POV (Woot!)**

The Masquerade had more people than I expected. In total, there were about 2000 people from co-workers to their family and friends. Everyone had a mast on, including me. I was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, but without Christine. I was forced by Carlisle to meet all the head managers during this ball and there were 5 more left. I wasn't excited at all. After meeting millions of people, I decided to take a seat at the bar and ordered a simple martini.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt a hand on my shoulder as if the person was soothing me. I turned around to see who it was, but I haven't expected _her._ Jessica Stanley was standing beside me, wearing something that looked like an angel costume, but lingerie at the same time with a white mask and wings. The "dress" ended above her knees with a long V-neck that stretched all the way to her bellybutton. If I were still dating her, I'd have to admit that I would not be able to keep my hands off of her. Guys are guys, right?

"What are you doing here?" I simply asked.

"My father had a business trip to London, so I came with him." She replied and took a seat next to me. "I heard about this Masquerade so I decided to "crash the party"."

At least I knew someone other than my dad and his manager now. The two of us just sat there and glanced at each other once in a while, until I spoke up. "It's nice seeing you again, Jessica."

"That goes the same for you." She took the olive form her drink and sucked on it seductively. Jessica will be Jessica.

"Remember the time Lauren took Emmett's pants and hid it in the girl's locker room?" Jessica said and slightly giggled.

That was one of the best high school memories ever. Emmett was walking around school with everyone's eyes opened wide. No matter what age he was at, he was never ashamed of wearing Bugs Bunny boxers. He sure gave the school a good laugh that day, even though half of the students were trying to hold it in, knowing that Emmett might beat the crap out of them.

"Good times." I laughed. After Jessica brought that up, we soon become friends. After hours of chatting, I haven't notice I had a few too many of beers, liquor, and other alcoholic drinks I've never tried before. Before I knew it, I had lost all controls of my body and mind.

**Jessica POV (Here goes…)**

I had to admit; it took hours to get Edward drunk. The man was just about perfect at _everything. _I took Edward to his hotel room as he handed me to key drowsily, barely standing still while leaning on the hotel wall beside his suite. It was shocking how he knew I'd need the key in the first place.

After I opened the door, and brought Edward straight to his bed as he collapsed on top. _Time to get down to business._ I thought as I smirked.

I stripped Edward naked along with myself, and poured a few droplets of red ink on to the bed sheets. Edward has always thought I was a virgin ever since we've met. I know he might think I'm a player with the boys, but he has always been the one who thought I was sweet and innocent. Sure, I acted this way just to get him, but that's what experienced _Jessica _would do.

I got into bed and turned off the lights, waiting for tomorrow.

**Edward POV**

I had no idea what was wrong with me. I could hear loud thumping in my head and my eyes were just a blur, until my vision finally came back to me. I looked around the room, acknowledging that it was my suite. My eyes trailed down to the floor and saw my costume, along with an angel costume scattered around the bed. Then, my whole body froze when my eyes caught Jessica, sleeping in the bed beside me- naked. That was when I noticed I was naked myself. _What have I done?_

I quickly got off them bed, stumbling and almost crashing into the desk. I grabbed a new pair of boxers and t-shirt and put it on immediate. I ignored the fact that my head was thumping immensely and walked my way to the sleeping Jessica.

I shook her gently and heard a few mumbles until she opened her eyes. She gasped right away as she grabbed the comforter to cover her exposed parts. "Yeah, I know, shocking." I mumbled.

"Oh my god, Edward! I'm sorry, I didn't know!" She explained as she got up along with the comforter. "I can't believe this happened! We were both drunk!"

"Jessica, please, just agree to me that everything we did yesterday was a mistake. _None_ of it happened."

She suddenly looked down and tears started to shape in her bright blue eyes. She nodded slightly and whispered. "I-if you say so, Edward…" After her little moment, she lifted her head back up with a menacing expression. "If you don't want to tell anyone about us, that's fine with me, but you, and I would forget that _you're _the man who took my virginity. My opinion? It was never a mistake, until that _creature_ showed up!"

"I think you should go get dressed." I left her there and walked out of the room.

Once I made it to the living room, I saw that breakfast was already prepared with today's paper. I sat down and started munching on my toast while I opened the paper. I was stunned immediately as I saw the front page. There, showed a large picture of Jessica and I coming back to my hotel at night. The article was short, but anyone could tell it was Jessica and I.

_New Country, New Edward Cullen?_

_After the Twilight Masquerade, held by the Twilight Empire, our sources have caught Edward Cullen and Jessica Stanley, Edward's ex-girlfriend, going back to Edward's suite. Hmm, what ever could this mean? Any guys would be in heaven when they have _that _sexy angel. We have not yet found any more news about the couple, but is Edward Cullen ditching his fiancée back in U.S for Jessica Stanley in London?_

First finding Jessica _naked_ in my bed, and now _this? _This was just too much to take in for one day. What more could happen? After contemplating, I heard the door slam and went to check it. It seems that Jessica has left unannounced- not that I cared. I took some aspirin and went back to my normal schedule, which was to arrive at the Twilight Empire at 8._ Shit, I'm late!_

I rushed into the conference room, seeing everyone seated, listening to Carlisle and stopped at the sight of me.

Carlisle cleared his throat and look back at his papers. "We're so glad for you to join us, Edward." He was definitely not happy. "So, we read the paper this morning. Seems like you had some fun yesterday."

"Dad, I was drunk, I didn't even know what happened." I started. "The next thing I know, Jessica was-"

"We don't need the glory details."

"Ther-"

"We just need to clear things out at the moment, please sit down." I obeyed and took a seat across from Carlisle.

"My idea is to hold a conference for the reporters, to tell them the true about that night and _nothing _happened between Edward and Jessica." Tanya suggested. "How will the people treat Bella back in U.S if they didn't know the truth?"

"Tanya, but something _did _happen." Carlisle sighed. "Edward, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

I am nothing _but _ashamed of myself. I can't believe I'm lying to Bella like this. She would be _furious _if I told her. But if I do, she would be humiliated in front of the whole world! Should I just tell her to truth but give the world lies? That could work for now, can it?"I know, and I am, and Jessica agreed that nothing happen as well."

"Good. Then _nothing _has happened." She smirked. I had no idea which team she was on. True, she might be helping me with the conference, but that smirked displayed the saying of "keep your friends close, and your enemies closer".

The conference day has finally arrived. I've called Bella every night and explained to her what happened, leaving the part about Jessica and I for now. Carlisle, Tanya, and I were in a room filled with reporters, waiting for their questions.

"Edward, is it true that you're having an affair with Jessica Stanley?" One asked.

"No, that was never and will never be true. I love my fiancée very much and I would never want to hurt her." I simply replied and thought in my head, _even though foolish people make mistakes. _

"Edward, who is Ms. Stanley to you?" Another reporter asked.

"She is just a friend."

"Does she get a long with Isabella?"

"My fiancée tries to get along with her, but Jessica Stanley denies her friendship." I've always loved calling Bella my fiancée. It gave more of an ownership, but without the "Property of Edward" written anywhere.

"Have you ever loved Jessica while you two were dating?"

I have thought about loving Jessica while we were dating, but the love for Bella was indescribably strong. Bella truly was my other half and I can't survive without her. "I have thought about it, but it wasn't love at all."

Suddenly, the double doors swung open. There stood a fuming Jessica with both of her hands fisted as if she was ready to punch someone. The reporters turned to Jessica and started taking pictures and asking more questions.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Jessica screamed towards me.

**Well... Jessica comes in. Wonder what happens. Muohahahahah! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**I'll also post up a picture of Jessica's costume if any of you would like the check it out. **

**Review please! :D**


	7. Mistakes

**Well, here it is. ;D Enjoy! R&R Tyvm3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Everything but this story belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 7

**Edward POV**

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Jessica screamed towards me with tears rolling down her face, pointing a finger as she paced forward. "You selfish, egotistical human being!" Once she was inches apart from me, she was about to slap me across the face, but luckily, I caught her hand before she did.

_Uh-oh?_

"How could you do this to me…?"

"Jessica, I thought we agreed to this." I whispered, trying to be as low as I can be without the press hearing.

Jessica began to sob heavily with her eyes still gazing at mine. She ripped her hands from me and began running towards the exit with me following close behind. Jessica ran out of the building and towards the hectic street with many cars passing by. Right when she was in the middle of the road, she stopped. Her body froze, facing the speeding car that came rushing towards her. I quickened my pace and yelled her name before I enveloped her in my arms as we both plunged towards the ground. The wheels of the car screeched and stopped centimeters away from our faces. We were still alive, though with a heart attack.

My heart was beating heavily as the reporters started rushing out, taking pictures of the current event. Jessica was still in my arms, crying. I helped her up slowly, though her not wanting to leave my arms was getting quite annoying. My father came jogging towards us, rather fast for a man his age.

"Are you alright?" He said in between pants and I plainly nodded at him.

Moments later, Jessica started to stir in my arms as I let go. The ambulance came and took her to the hospital whereas I was forced to join her.

Jessica sat on a hospital bed with a gown while I sat on a chair beside her, waiting for the doctor's consent of me checking out. Few minutes later, the doctor came in with his clipboard.

"Afternoon Edward, Jessica." He greeted us. "Edward, you are good to go, but as for Jessica," He immediately grinned. "Congratulations. You're expecting."

"What?" I said in disbelief. Could it be _mine? Oh God, I'm going to faint._

Jessica gasped, but didn't say anything.

"Doctor, do you think you can do a DNA check? On the baby, I mean." I asked the doctor. The only way to find out is a DNA sample, right?

"I suppose I can-"

"-Edward! Of course the baby is yours." Jessica interrupted the doctor and blushed.

"Dammit." I cursed under my breath. Now how am I going to tell Bella? Mistakes, mistakes, and _more_ mistakes! Has Edison built a time machine while he was around?

"As for now, you'll be on vitamins and make sure to take care of your body, Jessica." The doctor warned her.

"Thank you doctor." She thanked the man and smiled widely.

**Jessica POV**

The plan was going better than I thought. The DNA testing was _way _too close. Edward saving me was a plus. Edward will be by my side form now on. I just know it. Sure, Bella has his baby, but I do too.

After Edward left, I reached into my purse and grabbed my cell phone. I dialed Jacob's number and heard it ring twice before picking up.

"You better not make me drive in the future!" Jacob shouted on the other end. "That was WAY too close."

"Whatever." I said back. "Go back to Forks. It's your turn to shine, _mongrel_." I switched off my phone, hoping he knew what I meant. Jacob wasn't as stupid as I thought.

I've received the doctor's "Okay" on letting me go home and called Edward to pick me up. Unfortunately, he informed his secretary to pick me up instead. I rode in the black Mercedes in silence until I reached my hotel. I gave the driver a tip and shooed him away. Home sweet home. Sort of.

**Edward POV**

I was sitting in the conference room with my father, discussing what shall we do with Jessica's pregnancy. My father has been speechless all through the ride here. I really wanted a DNA test done on the baby, but why didn't Jessica let me? Was she hiding something?

"So, Edward." My father sighed and took off his glasses. "What should we do about… this situation?"

"Dad, before we decide, I want a DNA check on the baby." I replied. "I'm not even sure if this baby _is _mine or not."

"Well, ask Jessica to do one."

"She won't let me. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Edward, the chances of this baby being yours are incredibly high."

"It doesn't feel like it." I sighed.

Thinking back of the day Bella and I have done it, even after the "doing", I still felt something; love of course, but also felt like I've ran a long run, or done some muscle cramping exercises. Even if it was with alcohol, I should still feel it at the end, right? _I wouldn't mind getting a repeat with Bella-_ Sorry, lost track.

"Edward!" My father yelled. "This is important, stop dozing off!"

"Dad, the baby is not mine, I just know it."

"We need the DNA check. Try to find some way to get one while you're spending time with Jessica."

"Spending time with Jessica, _what?_ Why do I have to spend time with her? I can't stand her!"

"Look, Edward, none of us are sure of who's baby it is, but you have to be there for her right now. Everyone will think the baby is yours. You've already made a bad impression on yourself already; do you really want to take more of this? Just do yourself a favor and take care of Jessica before you get some results."

I sighed and mumbled, "Fine."

Few days after the chat with my father, I took Jessica to an OB/GYN for a check-up. I sat on the chair farthest from Jessica but can still see the screen.

"Well, you're doing pretty well." The doctor started. "The fetus is still not as visible. You'll be due around July, we're still not sure yet."

After the ultrasound, Jessica went to the change room the clean up, leaving the doctor and myself alone. I was _so_ lucky she was in her twenties. I walked towards her and smiled at her with my most excellent dazzling smile. I could see her face getting pink. I loved seeing that on Bella- if I still could after all this.

"I was wondering, if you could help me with something." I asked her.

"S-sure. What would you like?" She blushed.

"Well, I was hoping you could get me a DNA sample of the baby. I'll pay you, but you'll have to be discreet. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"I- I'll prepare that for your next appointment."

"Thank you very much." I grinned and left the room, leaving the hyperventilating nurse. I should practice more often.

**Bella POV**

I sat on the loveseat all by myself, devouring handfuls of popcorn while watching Pride and Prejudice. This was one of my top ten favorite things to do. I've only received two calls from Edward ever since he left, but I guess he was busy. My doctor has told me I was doing very well for the past two and a half months and have been eating very healthy, except for this bag of popcorn. My belly was still not as visible yet, but it will start to be in a month or longer- hopefully longer.

Suddenly, I heard the doorbell rang. Behind the door was a tall, shaggy man, beaming at me. He seemed familiar, but I didn't know where I've seen him.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"Bella, you don't remember me?" He asked me.

"Who are you? Have I seen you from somewhere?"

"I saw you at the club, remember? I'm Jacob."

I tried to think back, and it finally hit me. _Jacob! _"Oh! How did you know where I live?"

"Well, I moved here few weeks ago, and decided to get to know the neighborhood. Some of my new friends told me about an Isabella Swan. Sounded like you, so I just had to find out."

"Oh, well come in." I opened the door wider, letting him in. "Would you like something to eat? Drink?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." He sat down on the couch and saw I was watching Pride and Prejudice. "You like this? It's a great classic."

"I love it." I replied. "So, what brings you to Forks?"

"I guess my parents wanted to find some peace and quiet."

"Well, I'm glad you came. "

"I am too, now that I see you. Want to go have some fun tonight?"

"Well… depends." I sighed. "I am, carrying a child after all. Nothing crazy, please."

"Seeing a pregnant woman at a club isn't crazy, then what is?"

"Hey! I was _forced _to go."

"How about movie and the park? I promise, nothing extreme."

"Sounds reasonable."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7. I got to go, see you later!"

I waved to Jacob as he got into his car and drove off. Hope Edward won't be jealous. I mean, it's just some gathering with friends, right?

Jacob POV

I was so excited that Bella agreed. I am going to woo her to me and I am goingto succeed. That loser of an Edward is going down. After a week, Bella will realize that the person who she really loves is I and no one else.

**Sorry, the chapters are getting shorter and shorter, but I'll try making them longer in the future. xO Jacob has arrived at Bella's. :O Wonder what he does next? **

**I'm thinking of just posting up the chapters once I finish them in the future. Who knows? A week or a few days? We'll see. Thanks for reading! Review please :D3**


	8. Date and Complications

**A/N: I am SOOOO sorry I haven't posted for so long! I've been so busy with school, projects, and exams and just didn't have the time. This is Chapter 8 of the story as you can see. Enjoy! R&R!**

**IMPORTANT!!!: This story has now changed from Rated M to Rated T. If I decide to write a lemon, it will be a one shot but involving this story. (Like a chapter from this story.)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Everything but this story belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 8

**Bella POV**

Believe it or not, I was actually excited for my date. I guess I'm feeling lonelier as days passed and it's great to have a friend to hand out. I got dressed in a beige blouse that hid my barely showing stomach, simple black skirt and heels with a chain of necklace and a Louis Vuitton purse Alice got me for my birthday. I also added a bit of make-up to match my wardrobe. I have to say; hanging out with Alice is a great way to learn about fashion and make-up.

Jacob rang the bell right when I finished my make-up. I grabbed a light jacket and head to the door to greet him. Jacob stood at my front porch wearing a dark blue button down and black jeans that looked stunning on him. In his hand, he held a bouquet of roses and smiled warmly at me.

"You look beautiful." I couldn't help but blush at his comment as he handed me the bouquet of roses.

"Thank you. I'll put these in a vase first. Come in." I moved away from the door towards the kitchen. Jacob closed the door and followed behind.

"Where are your parents?" He asked.

"My mother is still at work and my father is out of town. He only comes home on weekends." I head Jacob make a silent "oh" as I passed him. "So, shall we get going?"

"Great!"

Jacob led me to his Mercedes and I was definitely impressed. "Nice car." I commented.

"Just got it a few days ago. I love Mercedes already." He grinned widely and patted the hood of the car before opened the door for me. After he got settled in, we drove out of town to Port Angeles. "You named your car?"

"Of course. Everybody does." The room was silent for a few seconds. "Do they?"

"You're my first, Jake." I laughed a bit at his question.

After an hour, we made it to the finest and most expensive restaurant in Port Angeles, Eclipse.

"Wow, Jake." I gasped at the most beautiful restaurant I've ever been to. "You shouldn't have."

"Anything for you, Bella." He smiled.

The waitress led us to our tables while stealing glances at Jacob and I and contemplating in her head. "Good evening, my name is Brittany and I'll be your waitress today. What would you like to drink?"

"Bella."

"Water, please."

"And I'll have a coke. Thank you. So I have an idea of a game we could play while waiting. If you like that is, but it'll help to us to get to know more about each other."

"Sure, and what is the game?"

"_21 _Questions."

"Jacob Black, have you been scamming everyone with that?"

He placed both of his hands against his chest and gasped dramatically. "I'm hurt, Isabella. How could you think wrong of me?"

I shook my head and laughed. "You're such a drama queen. Since you suggested it, you go first."

"Okay. What's your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan. Why did you decide to move to a soggy town named Forks?"

"Well, mostly two reasons. First, I didn't like the city at all. I used to live in downtown New York and I couldn't stand it. I like quiet. Second, my father, Billy Black wanted to do business with the Cullens. How much do you know about the Cullens?"

"They're family to me, so, practically everything. Favorite food?"

"KFC. How would you feel if something were to happen to the Cullens? Let's say Edward?"

"That was two questions, and I would be on their side every step of the way and support them. You had to like _something_ in New York. If you do, what would that be?"

"Watching the ball drop every new years, I guess. Do you love Edward?"

"More than you can imagine. Would you ever go back to New York?"

"I don't know. Do you trust Edward?"

"Yes. And Jake, why are you asking all these personal information?"

"I'm sorry…"

The waitress brought our drinks and continued to stare at Jacob. Not that I cared. "Can I take your order?"

"I'll have a steak." Jacob said and gave the menu back to whatever her name was.

"Chicken breast with honey mustard, please. Thank you."

After the waitress left, Jacob sat back up in his chair and looked at me. "Shall we continue?"

"Yes, and you just lost a question."

"Darn."

"Have you fallen in love?"

"I think I will. How far along are you?"

"6 weeks, not much. Again with those personal questions."

"I'm sorry. I was just curious. Would you leave Edward for someone else?"

"Never… Even if he leaves me, my heart will always belong to him, no matter what."

Later that night, we stopped asking questions and decided to save the rest for another day. Jacob dropped me off at my house after nine. After Jacob drove off, I opened the door to find my mother sitting in the living room scowling at me.

"Hi mom. I guess I'll just head upstairs."

"Isabella, can I have a talk with you? Sit. Now." She demanded in a harsh tone. I sat down across from her and prepared for my punishment. "Isabella, you were out and returned so late with a man that I've never seen and you're _pregnant_ with another man's child, and engaged. Who was he? You know better than that, and to come home before seven!"

"Mom, he's Billy Black's son. They moved here few days ago. Billy Black wants to do business with the Cullens. We just went out for dinner in Port Angeles and talked, nothing more. And don't worry; I did not drink any alcohol. We were only late because of traffic. Besides, Edward knows him and vice versa."

Renee sighed and relaxed. "You could've told me sooner."

"I'm, sorry, Mom." I went towards her and embraced her in my arms. "You know I love Edward. I would never do that to him."

"I know, Bella. Just be careful when Edward's not around. Men these days are not to be trusted."

"And you trust Edward?" I laughed.

"Well, I've known him when he was in diapers. Of course I do. You should get some sleep, Bella. Good night."

"Good night, Mom." Renee kissed me on the head and hugged my tightly before releasing me. I took a shower and changed into something comfortable and got into bed with my cell. I received a text message from Edward.

_Bella,_

_Sorry I haven't contacted you in a while. (Solving some crisis in England.)_

_Might come home later than I thought. I'm sorry._

_Call you ASAP. Good night, my Love. I love you._

_Love, Edward._

I smiled and replied him.

_Edward,_

_Take care of yourself. I'll be waiting for your arrival!_

_Call me when you get a chance. Love you too._

_Love, Bella._

**Edward POV**

It's been three days without talking to Bella and I hated it. Jessica's been bugging me non-stop 24/7 about her baby problems that may not even be involving me. I can say she's driving me nuts. With her and the Twilight Empire, I would die at 20 the latest. Jessica's been dragging me to her pointless appointments everyday- and I mean everyday- and secretly going to the pub at night after my driver drops her off. One of my guards has been patrolling her neighborhood and watching out for her and I couldn't believe he was still sober after all that clubbing every night though I could smell the strong alcohol on his casual clothes from each report.

_**1 week later **_ (I'm sorry, I had to skip.)

After one long week of Jessica torture, we met with the nurse I was hoping to meet. After all the ultrasound and the checking, Jessica went into the changing room, leaving the nurse and me alone.

"So, did you get the result?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Yes, and the DNA results do not match." She replied, handing me the paperwork. I scanned it through and it _was _negative. _At least I don't have to hide the fact that I have another child on the way. _Phew.

After the doctors, I felt so much better. Strangely, I even dropped Jessica off at her place, wishing I would never see her again.

When I arrived back to my hotel, I searched around for my cell phone but could not find it. Where have I put it?

**Jessica POV**

I waited as the phone on the other line ringed and was finally picked up after the 5ith ring. "You Mongrel! Something is going to happen and I don't think it'll be good! Did you tell her about me and Edward?"

"Hold your baby, gosh. I will."

"NO! Tell her today. In fact, tell her now! Edward knows something! He seemed too happy today! Break Bella's little heart. Make her dump him!"

"Whatever." _Beeeeeeeeep._

**Bella POV**

After one week, Edward has only contacted me once. Luckily, Jacob went to our school. I introduced Jacob to Alice and Rosalie who were as welcoming as I was. The four of us got along great, although I felt bad for turning Jacob more feminine, I think.

"Bella!" Jacob knocked on my door strong and repeated my name over and over.

"Jacob, you're going to break the door!" I laughed as I opened to door to see him holding a newspaper.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He handed me the newspaper.

I scanned around the page to see Edward walking into a hotel with Jessica. Wait, Jessica? I thought he was going the England for business… not for a _fling._ That's when I saw it, the article.

_New Country, New Edward Cullen?_

_After the Twilight Masquerade, held by the Twilight Empire, our sources have caught Edward Cullen and Jessica Stanley, Edward's ex-girlfriend, going back to Edward's suite. Hmm, what ever could this mean? Any guys would be in heaven when they have _that _sexy angel. We have not yet found any more news about the couple, but is Edward Cullen ditching his fiancée back in U.S for Jessica Stanley in London?_

It's newspaper… Just a gossip that's not true… I don't believe Edward would cheat on me. No! He said he loved me! I looked back to Jacob. He looked as if he felt sorry for me.

"This isn't true. Its just newspaper, Jacob." I faked a giggle and gave him the newspaper.

"Bella. Jessica's _pregnant._" Jacob started. "Two days after this article, they announced her pregnant with Edward Cullen's child. That's why they've been staying in London and not here right now. Edward is hiding everything from you. He's cheating on you, Bella. Neither Carlisle nor Esme told you. Do you call that loyal? They even paid the publishing company, Internets, and all medias from spreading this to U.S. especially Forks."

Jacob… asking me so many questions… knowing this but not any other people from outside of this country… Moving here at this time? Something was suspicious. Other than that, I had to talk to Edward first for his side of the story.

"Jacob… you should leave." I said without a glance. "Good bye."

"Bella- I" Before he could finished, I closed the door and rushed towards my bedroom where my cell phone lay.

I dialed Edward's number and picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" A feminine voice said on the other line.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Hmm… Bella, right?" Jessica. "I'm so sorry to hear about your break-up. Edward has decided to move to London but you'll see him in a few years. Did you hear the great news? I'm pregnant! Can you believe it?"

"Why do you have Edward's cell phone? Can I speak to him?"

"Edward left. We live together now. Didn't he tell you? I'm sorry Bella…"

"Jessica, I don't know what you're planning, but Edward is not that kind of guy. Stop playing in Wonderland."

"Oh, I'm not playing in _Wonderland. _This is the truth but you just can't accept the fact that Edward's with me. Has been and will always be. Bella, _you're_ the intruder. You shouldn't even be pregnant. I should and I am. He's going to propose to me tonight. I saw the ring in his jacket pocket. Let me tell you, it's beautiful. Good day."

Jessica hung up, just like that. Not only that, I lost Edward. He's gone… With Jessica… With their new baby… I lay in bed and started to cry terribly but I couldn't help myself. Edward lied, cheated, and betrayed not only me, but our child… Our child. That's the only treasure I have now…

* * *

**A/N: So... More drama. ****I've posted Bella's outfit on my profile for anyone who'd like to see. (It's pretty and I made it. Hehe. =D) I decided to write this one and maybe finish this story before moving on to Paradise With the Devil. (I already wrote half of Chapter 2 in PWTD BUT! I did not steal the water bucket scene. (Spoiler). I already had that in mind. Sorry if I spoiled that, but I DID think of it before I even started the story. I'm not sure when will next chapter be posted but I'll post it as soon as I finish it.**

**One more thing, from now on, this story is only about the love... square? Between Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Jessica and no one else. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper will not be a big role in this story. Sorry. **

**IMPORTANT!!!: This story has now changed from Rated M to Rated T. If I decide to write a lemon, it will be a one shot but involving this story. (Like a chapter from this story.)  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	9. Mistaken Accidents

**A/N: Chapter Title: Mistaken Accidents. Get it? Mistake and Accidents. Ahahah... I crack myself up. Never mind. So, this chapter came out way earlier than I thought. It takes place right after the last chapter in Edward POV. In this chapter, the POV's changes a lot, I'm sorry, but it had to in order to continue the story. **

**P.S. I'm sorry Edward! I still love you! D=**

**Enjoy! Read & Review, please! (R&R)  
**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Everything ****but**** this story belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 9

**Edward POV**

I knew I had my phone when we went to the doctor's appointment, but where was it? Appointment… Car… _Jessica… _Shoot! I called for a ride immediately and made it to Jessica's hotel within 20 minutes. Hopefully she does have my phone.

I went up to her floor and knocked on her door, waiting for an answer. After a few seconds, Jessica answered the door in a plain white t-shirt that was 4 sizes too big for her, revealing one of her bare shoulders and without any pants, or so it seems. _What did I see in her before? God, I was blind. _

"Have you seen my phone?" Screw the greetings. Like I'd care.

"Oh." I simply said as her face fell from excited to disgust and opened the door wider.

"It's okay. Can you just hand me my phone, please?"

Jessica sighed and went back into the room to fetch my phone. She later handed to me and smiled seductively as I twitched. "Want to come in?"

"I rather not. Good day."

I looked at my phone and checked "Call History". Bella called me half an hour ago and the duration of the chat was five minutes. Jessica must've picked up. I speed-dialed Bella and waited for her to pick up. After multiple of rings, she didn't. Jessica said something to her…

**Bella POV**

I lay in a bed crowed with used damp tissues. _This isn't happening… I'm just dreaming…_ I chanted in my head, but it didn't work. _Was Edward leaving me for Jessica? Again?_ So many things are going through my head and I couldn't keep up. I'd wish this were all a nightmare. Once I wake up, everything will disappear and Edward will be back by my side again. But no…

Soon, my cell phone rang from my bedside table. I grabbed it and read the caller ID. Edward. Should I pick it up or not? My mind was whirling around, thinking of the pros and cons but then decided to leave it as it is. It's too soon to talk to him anyways.

Edward POVThe Next Day

I paced around the room, deciding what to do. My first option was to fly back to Forks and tell her myself, or should I stay here to finish what I was here to do. Even if I stay here, I'll be going back in a couple of days. Why not leave sooner?

"Edward." Carlisle interrupted my thoughts as he entered my bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"I'm deciding whether to go home or not." I replied and handed him the envelope filled with the DNA results while I started to pack. "I'm not the father of Jessica's child. I don't want anything to do with her or the baby. Bella heard something from Jessica, I don't know what, but I have to go back and explain everything."

"You can go back to Forks first thing tomorrow-"

"No! I'm going back right now!"

"Then I'll tell Ben to book the earliest flight." Ben?

"Who's Ben?"

"My new assistant and personal guard. Seems like Tanya had something to do with Jessica showing up at the conference and was involved with the car accident with another unidentified man."

"Ever since we came to London, it's like it was all a set-up. I'm getting out of here."

"Good luck, Edward."

"Thanks, Dad."

I rushed to the foyer and did not expect the see the one person I most certainly did not want to see, ever. Jessica.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Leaving London already? What's the use? Both of you have been keeping secrets. Like you'll kiss and make-up."

"I was about to tell her, until _someone_ rudely confirmed it in the wrong way. What did you tell her?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. That I'm pregnant, you're delaying your flight back, and that you're too busy with me than to bother calling her. Other than that, do you want to know what she said?"

I sighed. Might as well know something before I talk to her. "What."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Kid named Jacob Black moved near her house. They're very close now. He was her shoulder to lean on when _you _weren't there. Other than that, she started yelling at me, saying I'm crazy. She might be getting an abortion right now, since she said that she didn't want to interfere and all."

My eyes opened widely at the word and rushed out of the foyer as fast as I could and into the Mercedes that was waiting for me. _Bella, you better not have an abortion. You know better than that! I'm coming._

**Bella POV**

I was still in my bed. It's been almost two days, with little food and water I felt like I was dying. Alice and Rose came to visit but I could careless. When my eyes opened, I saw my mother standing at my bedroom door with Jacob behind her.

"Honey, Jacob came to see you." She said and left the room.

"Hi." I could barely speak.

"Bells, you're going to harm the baby like this. You gotta brighten up, have some food, be human! For the baby, at least, Bella."

I wiped my tears away and agreed. _For the baby._ "You're right, and I have an appointment today, will you come with me? You know, moral support?"

"Uh… are you sure you'd like me there? Cause most pregnant mothers wouldn't want anyone in their but their… partner."

"I just want _someone_ there."

"Anything, Bells."

"Thanks, Jake."

I shooed him out of my room to freshen up and dressed for the appointment. Jacob sat on one of the chairs in the waiting room as I checked myself in. After 15 minutes of waiting, we were finally called.

"Hello Bella, how are you doing?" Lauren greeted us with a warm smile, then looking towards Jacob. "Who's this and where's Edward?"

"He's a friend. Edward… is on a business trip for a few… weeks and who knows when he'll be back."

"Pleasure to meet you." Jacob offered his hand towards Lauren and she shook it politely.

"Now, let's get started." Lauren said and went back to the folder she had on the desk.

**Edward POV**

After almost half a day on the plane, I finally arrived back at forks with a bit of jet lag. I got into a rented BMW M6 Convertible and drove towards Bella's house. When I arrived, her truck was still here. _Good, she might be home. _I thought.

I knocked on the door twice and waited for it to open, though the person who opened the door was not Bella, but Renee.

"Renee, I was wondering if Bella's home. We really need to talk." I started. "What she heard wasn't the truth and Jessica is not pregnant with my child."

"Edward! You finally came home! We've been waiting for you! I knew you didn't have anything to do with this. I'm sorry, but Bella went to an appointment today." _No! Is she getting the child aborted?_

"How come her car's still here?"

"She got a ride with a new kid in town, Jacob Black, Billy Black's son. Very nice young man. She will be home in an hour. Do you want to come in?"

_Jacob Black, why does the name sound so familiar?_ "No thank you, Renee. Thanks for the information!" I rushed back towards the car and drove off to the clinic. _Bella, please listen to me…_

**Bella POV**

"The baby is lacking in nutrients. Have you been eating properly lately, Bella?" Lauren asked as she moved the probe on my stomach around.

I blushed and shook my head. "I barely ate for the past two days… I was too depressed to eat, but I'll start today, I promise."

"Since you're still in your first trimester, it's very important to stay healthy. The rate of losing your child is still high, so be very cautious. We're done for today. I'll see you next week."

"Thank you, Lauren." Lauren smiled and left the room, leaving Jacob and I alone.

"That was so cool…" Jacob stared at the sonogram Lauren gave us.

"You can barely see anything yet and it's cool to you?"

"Well, duh! Seeing a baby that's smaller than your finger nail is always cool." I laughed and shook my head. Jacob can really be like Emmett sometimes.

"Bella!" A shout came from my angel's voice. _Could it be?_ "Bella!" There he was, standing at the door, panting lightly. "Please tell me you didn't do it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! And what is _he _doing here?" Edward pointed at Jacob.

"I seriously do not know what you're talking about and for you're information, _he _was here when you were wooing Jessica. So, did you get married yet? Congratulations! I'm happy for you!" I yelled and rushed out of the room, but a strong hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around to face Edward once again. "What do you want now, Edward?" Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Bella, please, let me explain."

"Before you explain, let me ask you a few questions."

He nodded.

"Did you see Jessica in London?"

"Yes, I saw her at the Company Ball. I guess Tanya invited her."

"Did you two go into the hotel?"

"Yes, but I was drunk. I couldn't control myself."

"What happened?"

"I really don't know, Bella. I'm sorry. But-"

"So you slept with her…"

"…I'm not sure. I'm not going to lie to you, Bella. I woke up naked, with her in my bed… But-" That was enough to get my running towards the outside and never want to hear a word involving all of this.

"Bella!" Edward followed behind me. "What you heard from Jessica, none of them were true! Please, believe _me._"

"None of them were true? Too busy to call me? Her being pregnant? You taking care of her? Your parents keeping this huge secret from _me? _None of them were true? I can go on and on! Edward, I don't know what to believe anymore! I've had enough of this! Let go of me!"

"But Bella. Tell me one thing. That's all I'm asking for now, and I'll let go of you. Did you get an abortion…?"

"…Yes." I was furious, and couldn't help myself but blurted the word out. _What have I done?_

"Why did you…?" I was so sure I could see a tear coming out from his eye. He gripped slowly loosened and fell against his side. His eyes stood the same place as if he was frozen like a statue.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I walked towards Jacob and cried silently during the car ride.

When I go home, the house was silent. I saw my mother sitting still on the coach in front of the TV. Was there something wrong…? I walked towards my mother and held her hand.

"Mom, please, what's wrong?" I shook her body lightly, but she just wouldn't move. Her eyes were glued to the TV screen. I looked at the TV and saw a luxurious convertible molded into a weird indescribable shape with flames in and around the wrecked car. There were many fire trucks with an ambulance around the area. The two paramedics lifted the stretcher into the ambulance. The camera caught a glimpse of the injured man on the stretcher and I gasped as tears flood my eyes once again. Edward was hurt.

_Breaking News!_

_A teenager about the age of 17 drove carelessly through a red light, later crashing into a car from the left, and then spinning towards the corner gas station. We've recently found out the identity of the young man whom appeared to be Edward Anthony Cullen, the next heir to the Twilight Empire. Edward Cullen is now in Forks Hospital with critical conditions under intensive care._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Again, I'm sorry Edward! D=**

**I have a feeling the next chapter will come very soon! So many ideas are running through my head rightnow. Tell you the truth, the car accident _just_ came to my head when I wrote this yesterday. I will also be posting the car on my profile. If you've read my other story, Paradise With the Devil and have seen the Cullen's cars, it's Rosalie's car, but black.  
**

**If anyone is curious of why is there a fire, here is an equation: Gasoline + Engine On + Crash = BOOM! FIRE!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
